Through Thick and Thin
by NerdyBookLover4879
Summary: Schuyler and Jack breakup, Both are heartbroken over it. will they get back together? If so what will happen to Mimi and jack's bond? my first fanfic so tell me how i did.
1. Chapter 1

**The breakup**

Third persons POV

Schulyer and Jack were fighting once again. They love each other but Sky is scared that Jack will leave her for Mimi and Jack is scared that Sky won't love him anymore if Mimi pushes her too far. So they fight as a way to hide their fear from each other.

Schuyler's POV

If Jack and I keep fighting I don't think we will last. I think if we fight tonight then I have to dump him. I really love him and it will break my heart, but I can't do this anymore. Jack walks in the door "hey","Hey". "Where were you I have been waiting for hours Jack?". "I was out" he said, "You were out with Mimi weren't you" I said. I felt bad accusing him but he has been spending a lot of time with her. I really don't want to lose him especially to her. "No, god Sky why do you always ask that?". "Because you have been spending a lot of time with her". " Ya she's my sister, what's wrong with hanging with her". "She is also your bond mate, so obviously your girlfriend wouldn't like it". "Well, sorry I didn't know I had to check with you on who I can hang out with" Jack said. That is what made me snap, I can't take this anymore and I have to break up with him. "That is it I can't take it anymore, we're over. I am out of here, Goodbye Jack" I said. "Sky, wait we can work this out", "No we can't". I ran out of the apartment with tears brimming my eyes. I ran down to the car and I tried to start driving. Then my conscious told me to pull over cuz I couldn't drive if I can't see. So, I just sat in the car and cried till I fell asleep on the side of the road in my car.

Jack's POV

Schuyler broke up with me, I feel like my heart was ripped into a million tiny little pieces. Without her there is no reason to live. I should call her and beg to take me back. So I pull out my phone and scroll down to Sky's number. I call and it rings and rings until I hear:

_Hi you reached Schulyer; I'm not here right now so please leave a message after the beep._

_BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

"Hi Sky its Jack, I just wanted to tell you I am super super sorry for snapping at you. I truly am, I love you. Call me back please. Bye!"

She is probably too furious to even pick up the phone. [Quite the opposite]


	2. Chapter 2

**Cutting**

Schulyer's POV

I woke up to find myself on the side of the road in my car. I replayed last night in my head to remember that I had broken up with Jack last night. So I put my seat belt back on and drove home. Once I got back to my room, I collapsed on my bed again and cried my heart out once again. After crying for 2 hours I decided I could take the pain of losing Jack anymore. So I take the Swiss army knife out of my dresser and release my pain. Each line in my arm was another worry disappearing. After about 10 minutes my eyes were starting to close when I hear a beautiful voice scream "Sky no what have done to yourself". This voice was the voice of an angel, but the angel was crying. I wanted to go to the angel and envelope him in a hug. But I couldn't because my arms and legs felt like they were chained to the floor with unbreakable chains. Then suddenly I noticed I couldn't hear the angel or feel him anymore. I couldn't feel or see or touch anything. Then that went away and I felt I was on a very soft bed. I noticed I was in a hospital when I heard someone speak "Sky your okay, Thank God". I turned my head to see Jack with blood shot eyes and looking like crap. "Ya I am, two things Jack: 1 why am I in a hospital and 2 why are you here". "ok so 1 you are here cuz I found you laying in a pool of your blood unconscious and 2 I wanted to make sure you were okay, I was worried about you" Jack said. Awww! he still cares like I do for him. "also sky when I found you and realized that you could die, I realized I need to fight for you because I don't want to lose you ever again, will you be my girlfriend again Schulyer Van Alen" Jack said. "YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!" I screamed and then kissed him passionately. After the kiss ended, I spoke "Ok funs over back to business, what are we going to do about you and Mimi's bond?". "I don't know, but I do know that whatever we do I want to do it with you next to me" Jack said. "AAAAWWWW! Me too Jack". Then an idea hit me like lightening, we should look for a loophole in the bond that could break it. Then I told Jack and he thought it was brilliant. So he went to sign me out of the hospital so that we could get started on our plan. When he got back I was all ready to go, then we walked out holding hands. When we walked into a certain person. "Well,well,well what do we have here?".

**CLIFFY!**

**I forgot to say in the last chapter and the beginning of this 1 : I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters [Unfortunately] **


	3. Chapter 3

Attack of a raging Azrel

Schulyer's POV

" Mimi, what are you doing outside of the hospital?" Jack said. "I came to check on you, are you ok? What are you doing here with that?" Mimi said. Apparently she got over abomination and I was now a that. Please Jack, Stand up to her I thought. "I'm fine and Sky is not a that, she is the smartest, kindest, most beautiful girlfriend I could have. If you will excuse us we have some work to do." Awwww! He is the best. When he finished I leaned over, kissed his cheek and whispered "thank you for sticking up for me" in his ear. I looked at Mimi and she looked furious. "I thought she dumped you, also what about our bonding, you can't break it you know." Mimi said angrily. We'll see about not breaking that bond now wont we. Mimi tried to drag Jack away, but I held on tight. Then I said "No, Jack is staying with me, anyway he doesn't want to deal with your crap right now Right?". "Right, I am sick and tired of you bossing me around and using me as your boy toy. I love Schulyer and I am staying with her, if she wants me?" Jack said. "of course I want you, I love you" I said. "UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGG!" Mimi stopped away pissed. "let's go we have a loophole to find" I said, "kay" Jack said. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the Repository.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods. That is the amazing Melissa De la Cruz. **


End file.
